Underdog
by DaynaDeadly1510
Summary: Sabriel! WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE SCENES! SLASH! Sam is having sexy dreams about a dead man but with an extra added twist! Gabriel returns but not in good time.
1. The Devil

**Underdog**

'Hey Kiddo'

Sam turned around and standing right in front of him was the supposedly dead arch angel Gabriel. Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Gabriel, the trickster not dead. Sam was as happy as ever to see that Gabriel wasn't dead all along. But the only thing the Sam could muster up was.

'Gabriel? How long have you been alive?!'

Gabriel didn't expect anything different. He and Sam had a complicated relationship. Some may have said that they were friends who were constantly flirting, some may also say they were together but then there was the truth. The truth about their relationship was that they fell in love with each other at first sight but wouldn't tell anyone about it. The only time Sam really admitted it to himself was when Gabriel supposedly was killed by Lucifer. Sam couldn't control himself, he really missed Gabriel and even Dean was alright with it. Dean went soft once he and Castiel finally got together, after about 2 years of acting like they were just friends.

'Sammy, I missed you.' Gabriel said.

'Don't start with that. How about where the hell have you been?' Sam snapped back.

Gabriel didn't want to tell Sam the truth, but he knows Sam well enough to know that Sam would be able to see right through to lie.

'I've been hiding... I faked my death...' Gabriel said with fear of what Sam would say.

Sam stood back holding himself up with the table behind him, he wasn't able to nor did he want to believe that the man he fell in love with faked his death and didn't tell him he was alive.

'You've been alive all this time?...' Sam said in reply fighting back the tears in his eyes.

'Yeah Sammy. Please you have to understand...' Sam cut Gabriel off by just hugging him tightly letting the tears roll down his cheeks. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the larger Winchester brother and slipped his head into Sam's neck and closed his eyes. 'I really missed you, Kiddo.' Gabriel eventually said again thankful that Sam is hugging him. Gabriel's eyes started filling up with tears, tears of happiness.

'I love you Gabe.' Sam said after a while. Gabriel was so glad he said that.

'I love you too, Kiddo.' Gabriel said. Sam realised Gabriel and done something he has wanted to do since he met Gabriel. Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel for the very first time, as if it would it have been the last time.

Thankfully Dean was away off on a date with Castiel so Gabriel and Sam had the bunker to themselves. Sam started pulling Gabriel in for a deeper kiss. Gabriel gladly allowed that to happen. Gabriel opened his mouth a bit to allow Sam's tongue to enter. Sam started pushing Gabriel towards his room. Sam broke the kiss and pulled off Gabriel's t-shirt. Sam through Gabriel on the bed and crawled on top of Gabriel kissing Gabriel's chest on the way up, nipping at both of his nipples slightly before getting back to Gabriel's lips. Gabriel pushed Sam up and put Sam at the bottom and pulling off Sam's t-shirt. Gabriel and Sam locked lips again fighting for control of each other. Gabriel won the battle and he sat up and clicked his fingers.

'I think I'll make this a lot more fun' Gabriel said.

Sam felt more hands run down his chest, he looked up. It was another Gabriel. A clone to make sex a lot more fun for Sam. This would definitely be different from what usually happens. Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel's clone. The real Gabriel moved down and started massaging the bulge from Sam's trousers. Gabriel took off Sam's shoes then moved back up to the rim of Sam's boxers. Sam was busy kissing and being pleasured up top by the clone so Gabriel undone Sam's jeans and pulled them off. Gabriel started massaging Sam's bulge again from his boxers. Sam sat up and pulled Gabriel up to kiss the real Gabriel again. Clone Gabriel switched and moved down to pull off Sam's boxers allowing Sam's erection to pop free. Clone Gabriel started massaging Sam's erection and started licking the end of Sam's cock which made Sam moan. Gabriel liked the fact that Sam was enjoying himself. Gabriel undressed himself watching Sam enjoying the blowjob from his clone. Gabriel went over now fully naked along with Sam and kissed his hunter again. Gabriel sat on top of Sam and clicked his fingers again.

'This part will be better with just us, Kiddo.' Gabriel said, the Clone disappeared and Gabriel moved down to continue with the blowjob. But Sam wasn't having it. He pulled Gabriel up and forced him to the bottom. Sam moved down to Gabriel's cock and Sam started licking and sucking on Gabriel's cock. Gabriel let out a load moan of Sam's name. Sam started getting faster and deeper with each movement which Gabriel really enjoyed.

'I'm... getting close...' Gabriel managed to get out. Sam stopped and stretched over to his bed-side table and pulled out a condom and lubricant. Sam turned Gabriel round and Gabriel stuck his arse in the air for Sam to get easy access. Sam Put a bit of lubricant over Gabriel's hole and Sam entered a finger and moved it in and out, Gabriel moaned for more. Sam then enters another finger and started getting faster then enters another finger when Gabriel is ready for it and stretched out his hole. Sam took out the fingers and put on the condom and using more lubricant, adding it to the condom and more on Gabriel's hole so Sam can just slide in. Sam brought Gabriel to the edge of the bed and Sam stood up and slide his cock into Gabriel, getting deeper each second to get Gabriel used to the action. Sam started moving in and out getting just that bit faster for Gabriel's pleasure. Gabriel moaned Sam's name again.

'C'mon Kiddo... You can get faster' Gabriel said through each deep breath.

Sam got faster and harder for Gabriel. With each thrust Gabriel and Sam moaned.

'I'm... Nearly... There... Gabe...' Sam managed to let out throwing his head back with pleasure. Gabriel grabbed his own cock and started moved his own hand up and down giving him extra pleasure.

'Me... Too... Kiddo...' Gabriel said. Sam got faster at that second. Sam screamed Gabriel's name as he came. Gabriel came just as soon as Sam had, screaming Sam's name as well. Sam pulled out and pulled off the condom. Gabriel turned back onto his back and made his way to the pillow. Sam threw the condom into the bin beside him and threw the lubricant back into the bed-side table, then threw himself onto the bed beside Gabriel. Gabriel cuddled up to Sam and lay on his chest. They were both in need of some rest.

'I love you, Kiddo.' Gabriel repeated.

'I love you too Gabe.' Sam said in reply.

'Can I ask you something and promise not to freak out?' Gabriel asked his hunter looking up at Sam.

'Of course Gabe, you can ask me anything' Sam replied playing with Gabriel's hair.

'Will you marry me?'

Just before Sam could reply. Sam woke up. He shot up as if he had a nightmare. Breathing hard and fast. Sam's boyfriend sat up with him.

'You okay babe? Did you have a nightmare?' He asked.

'Sort of...' Sam replied.

'C'mon, let's go back to sleep.'

'Okay Luci...' Sam said as he lay back down with Lucifer cuddling up to him.

_Just a dream _Sam said to himself cuddling into Lucifer and falling back asleep.


	2. Author Note

Okay so it ended in cliff hanger so I will be adding more chapters! Will be updated soon! :) just keep an eye out! =] Please review, favourite and follow! :) DaynaDeadly :) 


	3. 1 Year ago

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N So here it is guys! Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!**_

1 Year ago

'C'mon Sam!' Dean shouted as he waited in the Impala.

'Right!' Sam shouted back as he was left carrying all the bags closing the door to their motel room behind him. Sam threw the bags into the boot and jumped into the Impala and closed the door looking exhausted while Dean just looked and laughed at his brother. 'Y'know Dean, did you ever think about carrying bags yourself?' Dean looked away laughing and turned the music up loud ignoring his brother's question and driving off.

_**A few miles down the road heading towards Sioux Falls**_

The brothers hear the flutter of wings in the car.

'Hello'

Dean swerved the car nearly crashing into a truck on the opposite side of the road.

'Dammit Cas!' Dean shouted hitting the steering wheel with one hand.

'Dean, I have an update on where Lucifer is.'

'Well would you like to enlighten us?' Dean said eagerly. Sam turned around in question, not really sure about how he felt about seeing Lucifer.

'He is in Detroit.'

Everything starts to make sense. Lucifer always said it would happen in Detroit. But what would happen? Sam definitely wasn't going to say _yes _to him.

'Of course he is.' Dean said and pushed on the accelerator and sped up to pick up Bobby then off to Detroit.

_**At Sioux Falls**_

'What's the plan Idjits?' Bobby asked.

'Lucifer's in Detroit, that's where we're going.' Dean said with anger.

There wasn't much more talk after that; just awkward silence and loud classic rock music blasting up in the Impala. Dean got much faster with the anticipation of going to kill the devil. The sudden whoosh of wings appeared again.

'Hello again guys!'

Sam turned around to see a very familiar angel sitting beside Bobby. He was short and had long brown hair.

'Gabriel,' Sam said hesitantly. Dean wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around him, he hadn't even realised what angel had appeared in his Impala; he was more interested in getting to Detroit to put his angel blade through the Devil.

'So you guys are off to kill the Devil then?' Gabriel asked.

'Yeah we are, you coming to help? Or tell our sorry asses that we can't do it?' Bobby replied back in his usual sassy/sarcastic tone.

'Bobby, I've come to help of course!' Gabriel said acting as if what Bobby said hurt his feelings.

Dean continued driving still not completely aware that Gabriel was in the backseat.

**Now arrived in Detroit**

Dean parked his beloved Impala outside a motel and slammed the door behind him. Dean finally saw Gabriel already in the room.

'Took you're time genius.' Gabriel said sarcastically.

Dean automatically went in defensive mode, 'What the hell are you doing here?' Dean asked while holding up an angel blade. Gabriel quickly stood up in confusion.

'Dean!' Sam shouted as he lowered Dean's arm. 'He's been with us since a few hundred miles away.'

Dean let his defence go and turned to face Sam in confusion, 'What the hell are you talking about Sammy?'

'He showed up in the Impala hours ago Dean, you just weren't paying attention.' Sam said in reply.

'Oh...' Dean said 'Hi Gabriel'

'Hi Dean' Gabriel said back.

'So now what?' Bobby asked.

'I will take a look around to see where Lucifer is.' Castiel said and before anyone could reply he vanished.

'Okay Cas! Bye then!' Dean shouted knowing fine well Castiel couldn't hear him.

'Well now I think it's time we go for a look about.' Bobby said 'Sam and Gabriel, you go look in town and me and Dean will take the...' Bobby was cut off.

'Found him' Castiel said as he showed up again but out of breath and bloody.

Dean ran over in his need 'Where is he Cas?' Dean said as he helped Castiel sit on the bed behind him. Castiel couldn't talk so instead he put two fingers on Dean's forehead and everyone vanished.

'He's in there.' Castiel said pointing to the top floor of an old abandoned apartment building.

****To Be Continued****

_**A/N I know its a short chapter writers block :( Next chapter will be up ASAP! I promise :) **_

_**Please review, favourite and follow! **_

_**Thanks =] **_

_**DaynaDeadly xxxx**_


	4. NOT NEW CHAPTER Author Note!

Hey guys!

I know it's been a while since an update! :(

But Just so you know I do plan on finishing the story!

If you want to story to be finished please review! Thanks!

Keep tuned to my other Stories!

DaynaDeadly xxx


End file.
